Scent of Destruction
by Quest cat
Summary: Yes, I know it's been done. A new 'bot built by Wiley. But this one's by far the most human to come along. Oh, just read it! En, Zero's got a magicmarker.
1. Default Chapter

Blues leaned back in his chair and huffed. He'd been sitting on monitor duty for almost the whole two weeks that Dr. Wily had locked himself away in his lab. Even he, as the Doc's favorite, wasn't allowed in to see what was happening. And without any opportunity to harass his bro, stir crazy didn't even begin to cut it.

Huffing to himself, he kicked out from the monitor and stood with a stretch. He might as well give finding out what the Doc was up to one last try.

He was about to test the door when it was thrown open, startling him to the point where he fell backwards and knocking his helmet off. He looked up at the pretty young woman standing there wrapped in a sheet, a bewildered set of deep purple eyes stared back at him from behind a mass of red hair.

"Hey, Doc, I see you have a new 'lab assistant'," he said with a chuckle.

"Ten seconds and you're already getting yourself onto thin ice! But since you are here, we might as well get this introduction over with. Blues, this is my latest creation, Rose. She isn't quite complete just yet, there are a few components that we will be needing from that brother of yours. Now, keep an eye on her while I go and collect the rest of your cohorts to inform them as well," he said, walking down the hall, leaving Blues holding Rose's shoulders.

"Yes Sir!" he called back all to eagerly.

"And behave yourself!" the doctor yelled from down the hall.

"What does he take me for?" Blues asked more to himself then to Rose.

"Someone who's completely irresponsible," Rose said, sounding as though she was trying to imitate the doctor's accent.

Blues burst out laughing, placing his hand on Rose's shoulder to keep his balance.

"You're to cute, you know that?" he said before looking at her shoulder under the sheet, "but maybe we should get you some clothes first."

"Clothes?" she asked, sounding more then a little confused.

"Jeez," Blues grumbled, shaking his head, "You're going to need something besides the sheet here to cover yourself with."

"This isn't enough?" she asked again, pulling the sheet tighter around herself.

"Let's just say that if your wrapping falls down, everyone around will be seeing more then they need to, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Come on then," he said, tugging at her sheet as gently as he could, getting her to follow him closely.

Rose watched intently from her perch on the foot of Blues' bed as he dug through the chest where he stored his human clothes. When he came back up, he was holding a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, both black. He then tosses them over to her.

"These should fit you 'till you can get some clothes of your own," he said while keeping his back to her.

She looked the items over for a moment before figuring them out and slipping into them. When she was done, she walked over to Blues and threw herself onto his back.

"Hey! What the?" he stammered before realizing that she had been built a little too well, "You think you could get down from there?" he asked, holding his nose tightly.

"Do I smell bad?" she asked so innocently that Blues suddenly felt as if he was the one doing something wrong.

"Let's just get you to the doc. He's probably gotten the rest of the ring-a-dings together to meet you by now," Blues said, leading Rose out of the room and hoping that he wasn't blushing or the like.

"I don't get it!" Gutsman grumbled, crossing his arms, "It's not like this is the first bot that he's made, and he's probably not even a new model!"

"What makesss you say that?" Snakeman hissed before surpresing a yawn.

There was a small snap heard. Everyone turned and looked over at the source, none other then their blonde haired co-hort, Zero, with a magic marker standing in front of a snoring Cutman.

"What are you doing?" Iceman demanded, jabbing Zero in the shoulder.

"What does it look like? I'm playing a prank. If there's something you want to see, speak now!"

"Give him one of those curly mustaches!" Guts called form his position behind the rest of the group.

After a few minutes of drawing, Dr. Wiley walked into the room with Forte close behind.

"Just what is going on here?" the doc demanded, making the group jump and Zero stiffen.

"Looks like that brother of mine is busy pulling one of his pranks," Forte chided.

"Shove it! You're just jealous that you weren't the one who thought of it!" Zero snapped, turning to glare at his older sibling, who was walking over.

"Can I see that a moment?"

"I guess, what're you planning on doing with it?" Zero asked, relinquishing the marker.

"Adding something important," Forte said calmly before backing away to look at the finished product, "So what are we all crammed in her for?"

"As long as a certain bioroid doesn't get any ideas to do anything he's not supposed to..."

"You've really got to give me more credit, doc," Blues said, walking into the room with his arm around Rose's shoulders, "I'm not all jerk you know!" he finished, giving Rose a small push forward.

"Hello," she said plainly, standing perfectly still.

"She's kinda cute, where'd ya find her?" Guts asked, cramming in behind the rest of the group.

"I didn't find her, you nincomput!" the old man yelled, making as if he were going to hit the large robot before his hand was stopped by Rose grabbing his wrist.

"Don't," she cried, looking like she was going to cry, "don't hurt!"

He lowered his arm slowly, watching the expression on the girl's face fade back to the sweet smile that she'd been wearing earlier.

"Heh? Wha?" Cutman asked, waking up from his nap, "Who's this?" he asked upon seeing Rose.

"This would be Rose. Mind, all of you, that she is nowhere near ready for battle or anything the like. Unfortunately, we're going to have to play host to a particular problem of ours. Not that you can't put a few new dents in the twerp," the doctor chuckled while grabbing hold of a very confused Rose's chin.

"And the doc wanted to send Forte to go and find him. The old fart should know by now that I've got the best idea of how this kid's head works," Blues thought to himself, watching his brother throw a stick around for the dog to chase.

Poor kid seemed to be chasing the dog almost as much as the mutt was chasing after the stick. Blues hopped down from his perch in the tree near to them. Rush growled at his approach, causing his owner to look over at his brother.

"What do you want," the younger boy growled, keeping his distance.

"What? Can't a guy actually behave like a big brother once in a while?" Blues asked as coolly as he could.

"With you, acting like a big brother usually means me getting beat over the head with something," he growled, taking a step back, "I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid! What are you after?" he demanded, walking further back into the trees.

"_I'm _not after anything," Blues said with a smirk, "But he's another story," Blues added calmly, pointing to behind his little brother.

Rock turned around slowly, not entirely wanting to see what was behind him. Before he could finish turning, he was struck in the back of the neck hard enough to short out most of his systems and sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of for now," Blues chuckled, picking up his little brother and carrying him off.

Free talk: Didn't really know if I should post this or not. I started this back on my old, not hooked up to the net computer. This, mind you, was after I got my hot little hands on information on the anniversary pack, which, naturally got my twisted little mind working; dangerous as that is. Don't get to comfortable with Rose's Chii-like behavior, next time she'll have her full personality data uploaded and be showing her true colors. Oh what fun she's going to be, ne? Well, ja for nyo everyone!


	2. ow

I'm back and so is this twisted little brain of mine! Aren't you just so happy? Nyo.

Rock was sure that he could hear voices nearby to where he was. Now if only he knew just where here was. The fact that he couldn't open his eyes wasn't helping the situation any. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but he was fairly certain that he knew who one of the voices belonged to, and it wasn't someone that he wanted to see right now; not that he could see anything anyways. He heard a door open and he could make out what was being said between the two of them.

"No, you cannot kick him, especially not there!" Blues snapped, stomping into his room.

"But I just wanna give him one good kick to the ass for all those times he's made me look bad!" Forte growled.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't need any help looking bad," Blues chirped before seeing the hate-filled look he was receiving from his current companion, "Come on, you left yourself wide open for that one! Anyways, come talk to me after he wakes up."

"Why after?"

"Tell me, if you woke up with pain right there, you'd probably panic, right?"

"Yea, probably."

"And since he is my little brother, I'm the one who's going to have deal with him when he wakes up again. Now, get out of here!"

Rock listened as Forte left the room and his brother walked over to where he'd been plopped down and sat on the bed.

"You awake?" Blues asked, ruffling his little brother's hair.

Rock groaned in response to the question and tried to open his eyes again. Blues smirked to himself and reached behind his little brother's ear, removing the scrambler that he'd swiped from the doc's lab and placed there. Rock was finally able to pry his eyes open and look at his brother.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Rock growled, sitting up and rubbing his head, "And why did I end up here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"We grabbed you from the park earlier. Doc needed to make a copy of one of your chips. So, now you're here," Blues stated calmly, looking his brother over from where he was sitting, "And yes, you did hear me telling Forte that he could give you a kick to the back-side. But considering that he had wanted to rip you to shreds, I think I talked him down fairly well, don't you agree?"

"If you were as smooth a talker as you claim to be, you would have talked him out of it completely," Rock huffed, looking away, "So, how long 'till I can leave?"

"Right after Forte gets his kicks in first," Blues chuckled before ducking the pillow that was thrown at him, "Alright, bad joke, I know. I just couldn't help myself there," he added.

"Then let's just get this over with," Rock said quietly, looking down at his boots as he stood up.

"You know, you could hang around for a little, just chill a while," Blues said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry, but this place gives me the chills to begin with."

"Fine, I'll go get Forte," Blues grumbled, heading for the door, "And don't go anywhere, I don't need you getting yourself lost in this place," he finished as he closed the door behind himself.

Outside, he ran right smack into Zero; who was looking down at him oddly.

"What do you think you're doing in there?" the blonde asked, twisting the cap on his marker, "I heard you talking to someone in there, now who is it?" he finished, having uncapped said marker and touched it to Blues' chin.

"My little brother's in there if you must know. And no, you cannot punch, kick, bite, or otherwise maim him; you got me?" Blues demanded, doing his best to look the blonde in the eye; which wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Can I at least go in and have a look?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Blues grumbled, "You'll go in even if I tell you not to!" he added with a growl, storming off to locate Forte.

Zero walked into the room and looked over at the boy sitting on Blues' bed. He walked over and took a closer look at the kid.

"Let me guess, you're Blues' little brother," Zero half asked, half stated; looking the boy over quickly before poking him for any reaction what-so-ever.

"Can I help you?" Rock nearly growled at the newcomer to the room.

"So, you're Blues' little brother, huh?" Zero asked again, getting a little more then annoyed at the response that he'd been given so far.

"What's it worth to you?" Rock asked, putting on what he hoped was a convincing glare and looking over at the blonde stranger.

"I want to know," Zero said, idly twisting the cap of his marker.

"Yes, I'm Blues' little brother. Name's Rock," Rock said, looking down at his feet again.

"The same Rock that's been giving my dad sheer hell while he's trying to take over the world?"

"Wiley built you?"

"From scratch," Zero said proudly.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot, kiddo!"

"Why the heck did Wiley give the two of you so much hair?"

"I just never cut mine off. Dad said we could keep our heads however we wanted as long as we didn't complain if we messed them up. Said something about teaching a lesson in consequences," Zero trailed off there, looking over at Rock who was staring at the door as if he were waiting for something to walk through it at any minute.

"What's the matter with you?" Zero asked, tapping the boy upside the head, "You look like you're headed for the gallows kid!"

"Forte's gonna come in here and kick me in the back-side shortly," Rock answered, heaving a sigh.

"Bit of advice," Zero began, uncapping his marker, "Don't let yourself focus on the fact that you're going to be hurting down there, focus on this!" he finished, after drawing a smiley face on Rock's palm, "That should at least make it hurt less then otherwise."

"Thanks," Rock answered, looking down at Zero's handy-work.

That was when Forte burst through the door looking way to happy for anyone to feel safe.

"I see that you're finally awake, twerp," Forte sniggered, standing over the somewhat younger bioroid and cracking his knuckles in delight, "Now, assume the position!" he snarled, folding his arms and tapping his foot.

Rock turned and faced the wall, placed his hands against it as a brace and locked his eyes on the smiley face that Zero had drawn for him. Forte moved behind the boy, took aim and kicked with all he had in him. Rock gritted his teeth at the sudden sensation in his lower parts, Forte had gone a little forward with his aim and hit him in a manner that caught both his most sensitive areas. Their respective brothers winced at the spectacle that was before them. Forte stepped back and watched as Rock sank to the ground holding himself and curling into a ball. Blues rushed over to his fallen brother and helped him into a sitting position so he could hold him.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Blues demanded, holding his brother close and rubbing his neck gently.

"He'll live, you're always saying that he's a tough enough kid to handle us," Forte retorted, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Blues sat there running his hand up and down Rock's neck while Zero was looking between where his brother had left the room and where the Light brothers were sitting huddled together. The blond was considerably uncertain of what had just happened. He'd never seen his own older brother act so coldly before in his life.

Rose's eyes fluttered open once again. Something was different about them. They were the same color as before, but there was something going on behind them now and there was a devilish grin painted on her face. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around her. She remembered that she'd woken up the first time in this room, and now here she was again, feeling very different from before. Wait a minute, feeling? This was certainly something different from before. She looked around the room, getting an idea of weather not she'd changed in any other ways in her little nap.

"Is everything in working order?" she heard her father ask, turning around from the monitor to look at her.

"Everything seems to be," she said, looking herself over quickly and standing up for a quick test of things, "Yep, everything's as it should be. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, suddenly very suspicious of what was going on.

"Simply checking, my dear, simply checking," the doctor said simply, walking over to her side and reaching a hand out to her, "You weren't able to recharge while you were being finished. I'll have one of your brothers bring you to your room, unless there is someone else you'd rather escort you," he began, watching for her reaction.

"One of my brothers will do fine, thank you," she answered noting the suspicion in his voice, "and it doesn't matter which one," she said calmly, walking around the room to test her legs out.

She watched as her father pressed a button on the computer in the room, activating the communications equipment. Forte and Zero appeared some distance away from the monitor, clearly fighting over something.

"Zero! Forte! One of you get your tin plated backsides down here this instant!" the aging scientist yelled, gaining the boys' attention.

"What do you want now, old man?" Forte grumbled, having reached the monitor first.

"What's up dad?" Zero asked, pushing Forte out of the way slightly.

"As I said, one of you needs to get their butt down to my lad this instant or else I'll disassemble the both of you and make you into kitchen appliances!" the old man yelled before cutting off the monitor feed.

"Very impressive show," Rose said, shifting her weight around slightly, "Certainly gets the job done around here," she added, looking around the room, "So, those two were my brothers, huh?" she asked after a short time.

"Yes, they can be trouble, but they get the job done when they need to," her father said, shaking his head, "Don't let them talk you into anything crazy now, they have a gift for that," the old man added.

"I would think that you'd have programmed me better," Rose teased, tossing her hair to the side.

"Just take my advice when it comes to your brothers,"

"Eh, fine," she said with a shrug.

"So, dad wants us to get down to the labs in a hurry, huh?" Zero asked after they'd switched off the monitor, "What do you think he's gonna chew us on this time?"

"Who knows with him," Forte added with a huff, "Could be anything."

"Normal way?" Zero asked, holding up his fist and palm.

"As always," Forte responded, mimicking his brother's action.

"1,2,3,"

"Scissors cuts paper, you loose big bro," Zero remarked, grinning like crazy, "Looks like you're going to have to be the one to deal with the coot! So long, sucker!"

"GroBe Schere for brains," Forte grumbled, walking out of the room and headed for the lab his father and sister were waiting for him in.

He burst into the room looking more feral then ever. He stopped and glared at his father before noticing the redheaded female standing across from him. The two stood there, regarding one another for more then a minute, before they both looked over at their father when he cleared his throat.

"Forte, could you please show your sister to one of the rooms in our wing?" the doctor asked, turning away from the two of them and out of the room.

"Like I have a choice in the matter," Forte mumbled to himself before looking at his 'sister', "Let's get moving then," he snapped, turning sharply on his heel.

"Bitch," Rose grumbled starting to follow her 'brother'.

"What was that!" Forte snarled, turning back around with a start.

"You wouldn't have turned around if you hadn't heard me," she shot back.

"Why you little scab!" he snapped before backhanding her quickly enough for her not to block it.

He was able to smirk to himself for little more then a moment before mocha met cream with enough force to jar his head off to the side slightly. Ruby eyes quickly met with amethyst ones in a harsh glare that could cut even the thickest glass. Soon, there was a small smirk starting to form on Forte's lips.

"Nicely played, baby sister, nicely played," he cooed, turning for the door, "shall we?" he asked, his grin getting wider.

"You're really starting to creep me out here!" Rose said, folding her arms close against her body.

"Part of the job, sweat cheeks!" he said before giving her a truly sadistic chuckle and heading out the door.

Rose followed closely behind him, moving quickly to keep up. She continued to stay at her brother's side while scanning her surroundings quietly. The two continually shot evil glances at one another as they made their way through the fortress. Their path was cut off by the sudden crashing sound coming from their left. As they watched the area that the sound was coming from with slight concern as it continued to grow closer, they also started hearing shouting noises as well.

"Might as well throw in a bit of orientation while we're at it," Forte added, grinning evilly as he went.

"What sort of orientation?" she asked, staying close beside Forte.

"These, little sister," he began, pulling open the nearest door and finding a grappling Gyroman and Airman on the other side, "are called minions," he continued, pulling them apart, "We, as their masters, need to keep them in line!" he finished, tossing the two of them aside like rag dolls.

"Those idiots actually work for us?" Rose asked, seemingly surprised at thought.

"Is there any feature from this family that dad didn't remember?"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and turned for the door. She stopped outside to wait for her brother and to think some things over. She didn't have long to wait, since he returned to her side shortly thereafter.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, looking far too pleased with himself.

"I've been waiting outside for you to finish, what do you think?" she asked, looking over at him lazily.

"That bored?"

"Needing a recharge," she mumbled, staggering slightly as she took a step forward.

"If you need me to carry you…" Forte started before he noticed that she was glaring at him dangerously, "What?"

"Something tells me that this isn't how you normally act around others," she retorted coldly.

"Nope!" he all but laughed, "I'm just going this far because even I need repairs once in a while,"

"Gee, thanks," she grumbled, looking away with a huff.

"I didn't mean it that way," he remarked, not quite as harshly as he'd been before with her, "I'm just saying that I would still be nice to you, just not as nice," he finished with a laugh.

"Did you now?" she asked, giving him the death glare, "thank you, now if I may find my room I shall bid you good night!" she snarled, shoving him away as they continued down the hallways.

Shortly there after they reached the family's wing and the nearest vacant room to the rest of the family. Forte pushed the door open for his new sister.

"If you need anything, like a pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in…" he started before seeing his sister turn around and give him the most evil look he had ever seen coming from anyone.

She slammed her door on his face, smashing his nose flat.

"Ow,"

I know, odd note to end on but I wanted to get this chapter out finally. The next one will pick up where this one leaves off. Until then, leave a review and ja for nyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, I'm back. Happy aren't you? At least something that I'm writing is being liked by my readers. Oh, en this should answer the most frequetly asked question from the last chapter. You know what it was. Sorry about the delay, there were _issues_ with my computer, I'm hoping they're all fixed now and the readers who are enjoying this can rest assured that I'm not abandoning it.

Forte stumbled into the main laboratory of the compound, using his hands to cover his face. The only one he found there was Blues,who was poking at something on one of the tables.

"What the hell are you doing?" Forte demanded, his voice muffled by his hands.

Blues turned sharply, holding in his hand what looked like a metallic skull.

"Alas, poor Chong. I wish I could say I knew him well," he half chuckled.

"You know as well as I do that his name wasn't Chong," Forte remarked, still not removing his hands from his face.

"The hell are you talking about? You should know that I don't care about those things," Blues remarked, tossing the skull onto the table again, "And why are you holding your face? I mean, we all know that you've got one of the ugliest mugs that any of us have ever seen, but that calls for a paper bag, not hands."

"Very funny," Forte growled, lowering his hands to his hips.

"How did you pull that off? Jeeze! Your nose looks like a rotten pancake "

"Up close and personal meeting with my 'sister's' door,"

"Pissed her off that bad, huh?"

"I would seem that I have a talent for that with women. Kind of like that time I snuck into that party and tried to tell your sister that she looked nice in the dress she was wearing. You know, being civil until someone gave the signal to attack, and what do I get for my trouble? Her knee right in my crotch!"

"Well, it probably would've helped if you didn't look like you were looking down aforementioned dress," Blues pointed out, sounding more then a little annoyed at his current companion, "You're just lucky that she hit you before I could get over where you were, if I had, there wouldn't be anything left to call you," he finished coldly.

"Yea, lucky me," he grumbled, rubbing his nose in a manner that would keep it from healing, "think you can fix this?"

Blues responded by cracking his knuckles and grinned deviously.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Forte asked once Blues had hold of him.

"Try not to move," was the only response that Blues had for the red eyed male.

There was a loud crunching sound as Blues straightened out his 'friend's' nose.

"Thanks, I think," Forte responded, touching his already healing nose.

"By the way, got that mutt of yours a new chew toy," Blues said as he tossed something from one of the worktables over to Forte.

"And what is this?"

"What's it look like? It's a weapon converter that's what!"

"This didn't come out of your arm I take it?"

"Hell no!"

"Then where'd you get it?"

"Forte, I'll let you in on a little secret, my brother is naïve, not stupid."

"So, I'm guessing that has something to do with why he was so cooperative today?"

"You'd better believe it!"

"That is the only other reason that you would be so nice to the dweeb," Forte chuckled, looking the piece of equipment over, "Should have known, should have known."

"Yea, you should have, but you didn't," Blues finished, grinning deviously.

Rock pried open his eyes to see the carpet of his home's foyer, and the furniture as well. It didn't take long for him to figure out that his 'brother' was the culprit behind this stunt.

"Should've seen this coming," he grumbled, working his right wrist free from its confines.

He started on his right leg. After several minutes of struggling, he managed to yank free his leg and savor a few seconds of victory before crashing to the floor and nearly knocking himself out cold again. He listened as he heard hurried footfalls coming his way.

"Hey sis," he said without looking up.

"And you knew it was me how?"

"Dad can't move that fast," Rock remarked off handedly, starting to pick himself up.

"Need some help?"

"I'm okay,"

"What's going on out here?" Dr. Light asked, poking his head into the room after the commotion was over.

"Our 'big brother' dropped Rock off, on the ceiling," Roll reported, finishing helping her brother up from the floor.

"What did he want this time?"

"I'm still not sure about that one myself," Rock answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll never understand that boy," the Dr. remarked, ducking back into the lab, "You are alright, aren't you?"

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"You're sure nothing happened?" Roll asked, pulling at her brother's sleeve.

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Rock answered, hoping that he could calm his sister down, "I'm gonna go crash for the night, okay?"

"Yea, sure,"

Rock slipped through the kitchen on his way to his room, grabbed something from the refrigerator and hurried up to the one place that still felt like a sanctuary to him. He stopped when he reached his desk and started feeling around the underside for something.

"You're behind the door," he said without looking up.

The door swung shut with Roll standing behind where it had been.

"Are you ready to tell me what really happened?" she asked, making her voice as threatening as she could.

"I took the hit," Rock stated flatly, still searching under his desk.

"You didn't fight back?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed at her brother.

"The way I saw things, I had two options; one, I could take the hit and pay him back with interest at some point in the future, or two, I could throw a punch and get my titanium back-side handed to me right before I end up in one of the many smelting pots that they have around that place!" he stated, more then slightly annoyed at his sister, "Where is it? Ah!"

"What are you looking for?"

Rock yanked out into view the spare weapon converter that he'd been looking for.

"This, which is also why I didn't fight them," he stated, clipping the piece of equipment into his arm where it belonged, "They were probably thinking that I hadn't noticed it was missing. Dopes."

"Yea, real morons."

Forte kicked open his door, a somewhat pleased smile on his features, and kicked the door back closed behind him.

"Hey, Gospel!" he called cheerfully, "I've got something for you!"

The large, dark furred wolf crawled out from under his master's bed where he'd been dozing, stretching his limbs before padding over to his humanoid counterpart.

"Look it here!" he nearly sweet-talked to the canine.

Gospel sniffed at the item in front of his nose briefly before sneezing at it.

"What's the matter boy? You've always loved chewing on Blues' leg, what's wrong with a part from his younger brother's arm?" he watched as the canid gave him a pointed look, "No, I am not feeling guilty about anything!" he shouted before collapsing onto his bed.

Gospel looked between the object that had been offered to him earlier and his master laying face down on his bed. After a moment of consideration, he jumped up onto the purple-haired male's back and tried to get him to play.

"Damn mutt!" Forte yelled, trashing around until Gospel scrambled off and bolted for his dog-door that Forte had put in himself when he got sick of replacing his door.

Gospel padded along the hallway sniffing around for a place to sleep, finally collapsing outside Rose's room. Rose walked out of that very room moments later and almost tripped over the canine in doing so.

"Hello," she said in her imitated accent, "You somebody's pet?" she asked, watching Gospel sit there wagging his tail, "I need to take a walk. You're welcome to go inside if you like, just don't destroy anything while I'm gone, okay?" she asked before walking away down the hallway.

Gospel picked himself up off the floor and trotted into this new, and still very sterile, room and flopped himself down next to the bed.


End file.
